


Sex and Candy

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feeding Kink, Frottage, Hand Feeding, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: Sid eats two thirds of a cheesecake and Marc-Andre is super into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the iddiest thing to have ever crawled out of my brain and onto the internet. I'd be ashamed, but I'm far too pleased with myself, honestly. Sid deserves this much cheesecake, let's be honest.

“Why is there a whole cheesecake in my fridge?”

Well, to be more accurate it’s a cheesecake sampler platter, 6 perfect wedges peering up at Sid in all different flavors.  His hand twitches for a fork before he pulls himself back.  He didn’t buy it, and it’s rude to assume that he can have some just because it’s in his fridge.  Usually if he wants cheesecake, he’ll get a single slice, or maybe if he’s feeling especially indulgent he’ll bring a slice home.  But never a full cake.

“Surprise.”  Sid feels Marc hook his lanky body around Sid’s as he steps into the kitchen and he doesn’t have to look to see the sly grin on his face.

“You don’t like cheesecake.”

“I told you.  It’s not for me.”

“I can’t eat a whole cheesecake by myself.”

Marc gives a thoughtful hum, and even though he knows Marc loves him and would never do anything to hurt him, Sid can’t help but feel a shiver of apprehension.

“That’s not like you, giving up before you even try,” Marc purrs, voice low as his hands wander up and down Sid’s sides.  “And I know how much you love cheesecake.”  Sid feels played, but that doesn’t stop him from grabbing for the box, giving a low sigh when he finds that it’s from his favorite bakery.  By the time he straightens, Marc had pulled away to grab a plate and a fork, and Sid gets the full force of the combination of mischief and desire in his eyes.  It makes his stomach clench, and Sid is foolishly glad that he hadn’t eaten an early lunch like he’d planned.  Marc walks to the living room without saying a word.  He doesn’t have to say anything to get Sid to pad after him and he knows it. 

Marc grabs Sid’s favorite soft blanket from the back of the couch when Sid sits, tucking Sid against him as he plated the first slice of cheesecake.  Sid reaches for the fork, but Marc swats his hand away, instead offering the first bite of classic white cheesecake to Sid himself.  Sid chases the tang with his tongue, squirming.  Marc feeds him the next bite with his fingers and that makes Sid whine.  They eat the whole slice like that, and it leaves Sid feeling shivery and satisfied.

Marc pulls out the chocolate slice next, teasing his lips with a finger of ganache.  Sid leans forward to catch his finger, letting his tongue linger on the calluses of Marc’s hands.  He’s always loved the tiny ways he knows Flower is a goalie, even out of his pads.  It’s the ranginess, the surprisingly flat planes of his body, but most importantly his hands.  Covered by different gloves, holding different gear…Sid could lose himself in all those little things that makes Flower like no one else on the team.

When it’s finished, Sid feels comfortably full, but he’s still eyeing the 4 slices left.  Marc sees this and pounces, plating the strawberry one next.  He holds out the juicy berry, and Sid whines as he bites into it, juice running down his chin.  Marc leans in to kiss the juice away, and the shift puts a delicious pressure on his stomach.  He trembles, unsure what to do with the jolt of arousal that just went through him. 

Marc sees it.  Of course he does.

“You like this, don’t you?” Marc purrs.  “You glutton.  You’re going to get so fat when you retire, stuffing yourself with cheesecake and pasta the moment no one is telling you that you can’t.  Bet you’ll put on 20 pounds the first year.”

The thought leaves Sid feeling conflicted, so he opens his mouth.  His life has been dictated by a certain level of asceticism and sacrifice, and while he wouldn’t give up hockey for anything, he regrets all the little ways it’s kept him from a normal life.  But even so, he can’t help but feel a little bit guilty.  But they don’t even have practice tomorrow.  Why the fuck shouldn’t he eat exactly what he wants this once, under the watchful eye of his goalie?

He belches when the 3rd piece is gone, eyeing the platter with not a little bit of awe.  Half a cheesecake is inside him.  Now the fullness is sharp, and when Marc deliberately presses on his tight stomach the wave of nausea Sid feels gets its wires crossed with pleasure and all he can do is moan.  He’s half hard in his loose sweatpants and Marc deliberately brushes against his cock, making Sid press into him.  That sends another feedback loop of pressure and  pleasure through him that leaves him trembling.

“You love this,” Marc marvels.  “You get off on it, pushing yourself to extremes even when it comes to indulgence and pleasure.  Normal is never enough for you.” A particularly hard press to his stomach is accompanied by sharp pain before Sid gives out another large belch, stomach settling.

“I can’t…” he moans.

“You can,” Marc insists, holding up a piece of the mixed berry slice to Sid’s lips.  “Just one bite at a time, like bag skates.”  Sid rolls his eyes at the comparison but takes the bite, licking Marc’s fingers clean just to hear the little gasps he can’t seem to hold back anymore.  The more he eats, the more apt the comparison to bad skates feels.  His whole midsection is aching and straining now, and he shoves his pants down so the elastic won’t dig.  When he has the last bite of crust, he pushes the tray away, the sight of any more cake making him feel a little green.

But Marc doesn’t seem the slightest bit disappointed.  In fact, his expression is a mix of hunger and pride, and he tugs Sid’s shirt up so he can rub the heavy well of Sid’s stomach.  Every pass relieves a bit of tension, and the pain fades to a delightful sensation of swollen roundness.  Sid feels pinned by his belly, not even sure he could stand with three quarters of a cheesecake inside him.

Eventually the shirt comes off entirely, giving Marc access to Sid’s nipples, which is a whole other layer of sensation.  Sid’s chest has always been sensitive, much to his chagrin, but Marc loves to simply touch them, never pinching or irritating them.  The trust lets Sid surrender to the dual sensations of one hand on his chest and the other pushing ever so gently on his stomach.  He’s definitely fully hard now, and Marc strips him before pulling away to undress himself. 

Sid gives a pathetic whine at the loss of contact, but then Marc is back and the press of naked skin on skin is like a jolt.  It gets even better when Marc aligns their cocks, every gentle trust pressing against his stretched full belly.  Sid would be ashamed at how quickly he comes in any other situation, but frankly it has been two thirds of a cheesecake’s worth of foreplay, and he feels a surge of pride when Marc looks at his come streaked belly with wide eyes and comes himself, shuddering and whining.

Marc rolls to the side, eyes still wide and marveling as they come down together.  Sid thinks he should feel gross but really he’s just awed and still turned on even though his arousal is sated.  Marc eventually moves enough to grab some tissues and a small glass of water.  He makes Sid take a few sips as Marc cleans them both up.  He needs the water even as it sloshes a bit uncomfortably in his overfull stomach.

“So we have some training to do soon,” Marc says, voice too casual as he looks at the last two uneaten slices of cheesecake.  Sid felt himself shiver, too hot and too cold all at once.

“Yeah?”

“Next time you won’t stop until the whole thing is gone.”  It’s not a question, but Sid knows Marc isn’t wrong.

 


End file.
